


【TSN/EM】White Socks 白袜子

by comices



Series: Harvard Lovers To Do List [1]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mark, Fuck in Harvard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comices/pseuds/comices
Summary: 犹太人不过圣诞节，所以Wardo和Mark留在了学校，这让他们能在H33做一些平时无法完成的尝试。





	【TSN/EM】White Socks 白袜子

**Author's Note:**

> 某天在盛饭（？）的时候忽然想写一个Mark全身只穿白袜子被Wardo上的肉，于是花了一点时间写了出来。拖了这么久终于写完了，所以一次性放AO3,。哈佛小肉饼，年轻真好！

TSN／ EM White Socks

CP：Eduardo／Mark

Summary：犹太人不过圣诞节，所以Wardo和Mark留在了学校，这让他们能在H33做一些平时无法完成的尝试。

===========

毫无疑问地，他们之间必然会进展到像现在这样，Mark在决定出门赴约时就已经意料到。

因为毋庸置疑，如果Mark答应了Eduardo的晚餐邀约，那事情的结局必然会指向一场完美的性爱。

而空无一人的KirkLand H33，就是今晚约会的最佳终点。

室友Billy和Chris是教徒，理所当然需要回家过节。Dustin虽然不过节，但他要飞去夏威夷和全家上下大概两位数那么多的亲戚一起享受阳光与海滩的家族旅行。

"他们只是想找一位不会抱怨的保姆帮忙带小孩，让他们能享受愉悦的假期！"Dustin离开前向Mark抱怨过。

不过无论如何，Mark要感谢耶稣、感谢圣诞节、感谢Dustin的亲戚，因为这个假期给了他能与爱人在宿舍亲热的机会，让Eduardo将那过度的羞耻心扔到太平洋（虽然他强调那是绅士对朋友的尊重），在关上大门的这一刻就迫不及待的热情拥吻。

好吧，Eduardo今晚的过度热情应该还和刚才餐桌上的几杯酒有关系。但这又有什么关系呢？Mark心里耸耸肩，默默地在「大学期间必须尝试的性爱地点－宿舍公共区域」一项前打了个勾。

"Mark，怎么了⋯⋯"Eduardo稍微放过Mark的嘴唇，捧着他的脸颊用拇指指腹来回摩挲，贴在Mark唇边控诉他的分心。

"我们的下个目标应该是图书馆，Wardo。"Mark看着他的眼睛说。

"哈哈，我不确定⋯⋯不确定你还能不能再背一个处分。"Eduardo刮了一下Mark的鼻尖，被逗笑了。

"嘿，性是人类之本，我们不应该为此感到羞耻。"Mark辩解道。

"是是，感谢上天让人类拥有了性，还有感谢你，Mark。"Edurado双手捧着Mark的脸，嘻嘻地笑着再度吻上他的双唇。

Mark翻了个白眼，现在他敢将「Wardo喝醉了」的可以性提高到90％。之所以剩下10％的可能性是因为Eduardo偶尔也会在清醒时说这种可爱的傻话（傻话的描述对象通常也是Mark）。但无论如何，Mark也要感谢酒精，因为醉酒后的Eduardo是这么该死的性感！

Mark情动地将手滑到Eduardo精瘦的腰间，再移到后腰将手伸到衣服里，把衬衫从皮带里拉出来，将手放在他光裸的背部，鼓励Eduardo继续。

"噢，Mark⋯⋯你的手好冰。"Eduardo扭动着摆脱Mark的「恶作剧」，然后惩罚性地咬了一口Mark的下嘴唇。他朝后分别抓住Mark捣蛋的双手，将它摆正到身前，再度退开半个身位，低头将额头与Mark的相抵，认真的对Mark说："出门前我有提醒你多穿一点的。"

"我有。看，我有听你的话好好穿上了牛仔裤。虽然我现在更想你帮我把它脱掉。"Mark示意Eduardo的唠叨在这个状态下真的非常煞风景。

"但你还是在下雪天里穿拖鞋出门。"酒后的Eduardo有点不依不挠，他把头埋在Mark颈窝里轻声说。

"我有穿袜子，我不冷！天啊，Wardo我们能跳过这个话题吗？然后把我的衣服脱掉让你好好上我。"Mark被欲望逼到有些抓狂。

Eduardo停下在Mark脖子间的亲吻，拉开了一点距离好让自己认真看着Mark的脸。Mark不甘示弱地盯了回去，像是在控诉Eduardo不合时宜的「鸡妈妈式关心」。

"好吧，我的男孩。我会留住你的袜子，把你完全脱光，然后上你。"Eduardo点了点他被酒精浸得有点飘忽的脑袋认真地说。

听到这句让Mark感觉下腹被牛仔裤罩得更紧了，"那你还等什么？"他再度用双唇朝Eduardo追了过去。

Mark的话就像一句发号施令，将Eduardo所有的渴望一起点燃。他帮助Mark把套头帽衫和内衬的T恤一起脱掉，然后一边单手解开他的牛仔裤一边爱抚他的身体。

他们的唇又再一次地激烈纠缠在一起，Eduardo温暖的手在Mark的肌肤上游走，松垮的牛仔裤成为了他们的障碍，不用等Eduardo帮忙，Mark就已经扭着腰将裤子内裤一并脱下。

解决完自己的束缚后Mark开始专注于Eduardo的衣服，每当这个时候他就会恨Parda衬衫，尽管它把Wardo的身材衬托得如此完美，但在这种箭在弦上的时刻来解开每一颗纽扣就会成为煎熬。

他们拥抱在一块后退两步顺势倒进公共区域的沙发上，趴在Eduardo身上的Mark抖着腿把挂在脚踝的裤子甩开，半跪着将Eduardo压在身下。在他的注视下弯身往后爬，脸停在他的裆部后抬眼看了看脸色发红的Wardo，隔着裤子伸出舌头舔了他的重点部位。

Mark近距离地观察到Eduardo的裤裆因此以肉眼可见的程度鼓起，他很高兴Wardo现在能感受到刚才自己牛仔裤被欲望撑起的不适感，他为此而微笑。

"把它拿出来，然后吸它。"Eduardo揉乱了Mark的卷发。

Mark用行动答应了Eduardo，他把Eduardo的皮带解开将他的裤子也一并脱下，让他的下身和自己一样赤裸地暴露在空气中。

Eduardo的阴茎半硬着，前端渗出些许液体，Mark埋头舔了一下它。他因寒冷而冻的冰凉的鼻尖靠在Eduardo性器上，闻着他身上好闻的古龙水香味，他敢肯定Eduardo出门赴约前洗过了澡。

"答应我，在毕业前我们会在图书馆里来一发。"Mark扶住Eduardo的硬挺，抬头提起自己的宏伟大业。

"天啊，Mark！"Eduardo恼火地叫了起来，没想到Mark居然在这个时候「威胁」他。

"还有教室、唱诗班礼堂以及Elliot公寓后面那片树林，Wardo我们的进度已经落后很多了。"Mark认真的列举尚未完成的待做清单，等待着Eduardo的答复。

他感觉得到手里的阴茎更硬了，他朝Eduardo露出一个志在必得的微笑。

"或许我们还能加上犹太兄弟会的楼梯间。"Eduardo像是想起什么有趣的事，提醒Mark还应该再加一项。

"只要不是在加勒比之夜。"Mark把Eduardo的硬挺含入口中。

"喔噢⋯⋯"温暖湿热的口腔让Eduardo发出一声赞叹，他把双手插到Mark柔软蓬松的卷发中，用所剩无几的理智控制住自己不要把Mark的头摁下去而获得更大的快感。

Mark尽量张开口让Eduardo能进入得更深，用舌头底端肌肉最软最厚的地方按摩着Eduardo脆弱的阴茎顶端。Mark色情地吮吸着Eduardo，唾液从他无法闭合的口中流出，把Eduardo的下身弄得一塌糊涂。

Eduardo无法忍受让自己继续躺着让Mark服务，他坐了起来。而这无预警的动作让他的阴茎直直撞上Mark的喉咙。

"唔！"阴茎顶端对喉咙的刺激让Mark猝不及防，未免牙齿伤到Eduardo，他立即抬头让Eduardo退出口腔，发出生理性的咳嗽。

"对不起Mark，我不是故意的。"Eduardo不好意思地拍着Mark的肩膀为他顺气，揽过他爱怜地吻着Mark的发旋。

"接下来交给我，让我为你带来快乐。"Eduardo亲吻着Mark的太阳穴，用手握住Mark同样兴奋的阴茎开始上下撸动。

"咳、你早该如此，Wardo。"Mark睫毛上还挂着被呛到的泪水，抬起手擦去嘴边的唾液。

"抱歉。"Eduardo站起来，把Mark摆成背靠自己，面朝沙发趴着的姿势。让Mark双膝跪在柔软的坐垫上，上半身搭靠在椅背，把他瘦削白暂的臀部安排在最合适的位置。

Mark兴奋地轻摇臀部，他想象着他的Wardo用那修长的手指套弄他硬挺着的欲望、用手或口玩弄他的穴口、在他耳边吐出夹杂着葡萄牙语的呻吟、与他完成一个又一个仿佛要把灵魂也吸出来的深吻⋯⋯他期待着Eduardo会对他做的任何事。

Mark感觉到Eduardo温暖的身体贴着他的后背，从发梢到背上印着一个个浅吻，这个举动让他感受到Eduardo对自己的怜爱与珍惜，而这一切让Mark的欲望更强烈，他渴望将自己献给Wardo，把无法说出口的爱恋用行动告诉他。

"操进来，Wardo。"Mark用这句代替了情话。

Eduardo用印在脸颊的一个吻回答了他，然后撑起身离开了欲火焚烧的Mark。

"What the ——"Eduardo的后退出乎Mark所料，他愤怒又失落地抱怨，在被欲望逼疯的边缘转过头，想知道他的Wardo为何要这样对他。

他看到Eduardo全身上下只披着一件黑色衬衫，弯腰努力在自己书桌抽屉翻找的背影。那是他们平时放润滑剂和安全套的地方。「去他的完美情人」Mark翻了个白眼，认命地用手抚慰自己的欲望，内心咒骂着。

"呃，Mark？我找不到我们的套⋯⋯"Eduardo迷茫地问。

"在上一次你不顾我反对再来一发的时候就用完了，你这个被酒精浸傻的Asshole！"Mark现在只想收回刚才感到被Eduardo珍视的感动，鸡妈妈Wardo本质上而言就是一个不解风情的混蛋！

"嗯，那你知道Chris或者Billy的安全套放在哪吗？或许我们可以借用几个。"Eduardo转头，似乎想去翻其他人的柜子。

"啊！看在老天的份上，别再找别人的套了！我不需要别人的套，我们甚至可以不用套！你可以直接进来，也可以射在里面，I need you, Wardo. NOW！"Mark此刻几乎是嘶吼着恳求Eduardo。

"你确定吗，Marky？事后你会很不舒服的。"Eduardo知道Mark总觉得清理他留在体内的精液很麻烦。「一点都不符合哈佛学生的性爱效率」Mark曾经如此吐槽。

"是的，没错！你当然可以直接射进来，只要你事后帮我把里面清理干净。"Mark向Eduardo澄清，他其实只是不喜欢麻烦的后续清洁。"所以能麻烦你别再站着发呆，走过来操我吗，Wardo？"Mark湿漉漉的眼神中带着恳求、渴望和爱意。

而在Eduardo眼中，此刻所见可能是他人生中最香艳的一幕了。

他最好的朋友、最爱的男朋友——Mark Zuckerberg 正全身光裸地趴在他们宿舍的沙发上，红色的布艺沙发把他瘦削的身体衬托的更加白，唯一保留的白色长袜为他添加了一丝纯真的稚气，而他的手却正伸到胯下忽轻忽重套弄着，凌乱的卷发和湿润的蓝绿色双眸充满色欲和对Eduardo的渴望。

"I'm here for you."Eduardo回到Mark身边。

他开始继续刚才暂停的动作，不断在Mark光洁的后背烙上一个又一个爱怜的亲吻。Eduardo把手伸向Mark的下腹，修长的手指包裹着正在套弄自己的Mark的手，把Mark的欲望包得更严实。

"Wardo⋯⋯"温柔的的抚弄让Mark叫出声，Eduardo抵着臀部的硬挺让Mark忍不住祈求更多。

"我真的可以射在里面吗？"Eduardo在耳边又轻声问了一遍。

"是的，你必须这么做。鸡妈妈Wardo。"Mark身体关键部位被Eduardo掌握在手里，敏感的前端被指腹来回摩擦和轻捏，他把额头抵在沙发靠背上说出自己的渴望。

"I Love you, Marky."Eduardo在Mark脖子侧方大动脉的位置嘬出一个吻痕。他再度挺起上半身，挤了大量润滑剂到手心，有一两滴溅到Mark身上，冰凉的触感让他打了个冷颤，臀部不由自主的收紧。

"放松，Babe⋯⋯"Eduardo湿漉的手指从腹股沟慢慢滑下，按压着Mark紧闭的入口。

要是在其他场合Eduardo对Mark说这样的情话，那会让Mark转头离开或者恼羞地大吼。但这并不是因为Mark不爱Eduardo或是不喜欢他真情流露的表白，只是Mark在为自己无法用同样的话向Wardo表达爱意而感到气恼，那像是显得他不够爱Eduardo，而事实并非如此。

但在此刻，Mark允许自己放纵身体向Eduardo表达他内心的爱与渴望，他把自己完全交给Eduardo，让他带领自己寻找快乐的意义。

Eduardo将第一根手指插入了Mark的体内，在充分的润滑下这并不困难。Mark潮热的内壁是如此的美妙，Eduardo转动手指找到那熟悉的敏感点。

"啊！"前列腺的刺激让Mark呻吟起来，随着Eduardo的按压，性器顶部不停分泌透明的前液，让原本已经非常糟糕的下身更加一塌糊涂。

Mark把头更深地埋在椅背里，感受着Eduardo把自己身体开发得越来越深。

当Eduardo增加到第四指进行扩张时，Mark已经在濒临高潮的边缘了。"Wardo，进来。我要你在我身体里。"Mark喘息着告诉Eduardo他已经准备好了。

Eduardo撤出扩张的手指，用早已硬挺的性器摩擦着身下湿漉漉的臀瓣，一手固定着Mark的胯，一手扶着阴茎缓慢地进入。

"嗯⋯⋯"体内敏感点被Eduardo性器硕大的前端碾过，极致的快感和被填充的满足感像电流一样让Mark头皮发麻，手脚无意识地蜷缩企图抓住什么。

"你知道吗Mark，或许你是对的，我们应该在毕业前完成那份清单。因为你渴望着我的时候实在太辣了！"Eduardo挺着胯将阴茎越顶越深，同时再度俯身在Mark耳边低语。

是的，Eduardo当然也知道那份清单。那是他们确认稳定关系后的第二周，Mark专门在一封电邮里详细列举了他们应该在哈佛求学期间完成的性爱「To Do List」。Edurado当时只把清单当做是Mark那些「有点Nerd」的情趣笑话，还开玩笑地回复一句：希望添加「犹太兄弟会」的选项。可当Mark开始有预谋地在「H33的飘窗」、「哈佛餐厅的公厕隔间」挑逗Eduardo时，他才发现那原来并不是玩笑，而是「有点Nerd」的待完成清单。没错，刚才提的那两个地点Mark已经得手了，现在「宿舍公共区域」也将被他画上一个勾。

Eduardo终于将自己完全进入Mark的体内，此刻他们以最亲密的方式结合在一起。"你永远也不知道此刻我有多么爱你，Mark。"Eduardo在呢喃一些葡萄牙语感叹词后深情地说道。Eduardo就是那种在性爱中喜欢毫不保留地赞美另一半的情人。

"你也是，Wardo。"显然，就算是情到浓时，Mark仍然是不善于表达的人。不过Mark这些不像情话的回答同样能让Eduardo在听到之后心潮澎湃。

他放任自己肆意在Mark体内进出，撞得Mark的身体像小舟一样摇晃。他们两个男人的重量甚至将沙发推离原有的位置，凳脚摩擦地板发出响亮的噪音。Eduardo现在只希望楼下公寓的学生都放假回家，他可不想在这时收到别人的扰民投诉。

敏感点在密集的刺激下把Mark送上了高潮，湿热、紧致的后穴给Eduardo极大的刺激，他又在Mark体内抽插了数十下，并在一个猛顶后射在了最深处。

在射完之后，Eduardo将还未完全软下去的性器从Mark不断喘息的身体内抽了出来，抱着Mark筋疲力尽的身体一同倒坐在沙发上，温柔地吻着Mark的耳背等待他从不应期恢复。

两人用绵长的舌吻和抚摸大概温存了五分钟，Eduardo首先从意乱情迷的状态中恢复过来，他的酒也基本醒了。

"Oops."Eduardo看着被Mark射出的精液和从Mark后穴里流淌出来的自己的精液（以及润滑剂）弄得一塌糊涂的布艺沙发，Eduardo觉得他要查询宜家是否在节日正常营业了。

Mark抬起趴在Eduardo胸膛上的脑袋，看着Eduardo懊恼的脸，又转头看向自己身下一团糟的沙发，笑着露出小酒窝，"Oops，那是Dustin最喜欢坐的位置。"

说完这句之后，Mark撑起身离开朝浴室走去。临清洗之前，Mark将头伸出浴帘，欣赏了两秒Eduardo一手撑着额头后悔的样子和赤裸瘫坐在沙发上完美的胴体。「性感的巴西人」，Mark心里评价道。

"Chris的抽屉里有湿纸巾，你赶紧用来补救一下，然后进来帮忙，Wardo。"Mark交代完后打开热水开始清理自己。

Eduardo在Chris书桌的第三个抽屉里找到了消毒湿巾以及他的安全套，「太迟了，我敢打赌，直接射在里面的感觉和这没法比」Eduardo无视了Chris那些情趣安全套心想，并拿起湿纸巾开始抢救沙发。

他只来得及擦干净沙发表面的体液，然而那些已经渗进沙发面料里的污迹却怎么也清理不掉，明显的水迹时刻提醒着人们他和Mark刚才意乱情迷地在这上面乱搞。

回想起Mark刚才情动的样子，Eduardo刚软下来的性器又有抬头的迹象。为了将这些旖丽的画面赶出脑海，他只能更用力地擦拭着沙发，几乎要把纸巾碾出碎屑。

另一边Mark在淋浴间里等了一会，温暖的水流冲刷着他激情过后有些发软的身体，他和Eduardo都喝了酒，热水把醉意从身体里带出来，让他有点犯晕。他不得不扶着墙壁支撑身体，后穴的不适感让他有点气恼Wardo的吹毛求疵，「他肯定在疯狂擦着沙发」Mark心里吐槽。

终于，Mark忍不住抹了把脸上的水珠，再次把头伸出浴帘之外喊Eduardo进来帮忙。而他看到的果然是意料之中的画面——一个拿着纸巾和沙发较劲的Wardo。Eduardo正弯着腰，一丝不挂地擦着沙发。他的发型早在刚才的情事里被抓得乱成鸡窝，小麦色的肤色配合精壮修长的身体展现巴西人独有的健美感，加上微微勃起的阴茎和口中唠叨着的葡萄牙语抱怨，让他在慵懒中添加了一丝竭斯底里的性感。

Mark感觉自己又要硬了，刚才对Eduardo欲求不满恼怒感仿佛又回来了，因为当他需要Eduardo的时候，他的Wardo却在和无关紧要的事情较劲。

"Wardo，别管那该死的沙发了！快进来，我需要你。"Mark喊停了Eduardo，让他来一起洗澡。

"现在就来。"Eduardo不死心地再用力企图擦掉那片明显的污迹，但依然丝毫没有帮助。他赌气地将纸巾扔进垃圾桶，前往淋浴间安抚Mark。

Eduardo走进淋浴间，在潮湿的蒸汽中从背后靠近Mark，在他的后颈印上一个吻。"Sorry."Eduardo为他忽略Mark而道歉。

"为什么弄了这么久？"Mark湿漉漉地站在花洒下不满的抱怨。

"没什么，只是我们好像毁了沙发⋯⋯"Eduardo在Mark的发梢、耳背、后颈印上一个又一个吻，用行动诉说着对Mark的喜爱之情。

"hmmm，别担心，没人会在意这个。"Mark习以为常地轻松解释。

"真的吗？"Eduardo侧过头对着Mark的耳朵又吻又舔，在他耳畔随意地应和着。

"嗯哼，在大学的第一周Dustin就把宿舍的地毯用可乐污染了。"Eduardo的挑逗让Mark颤抖，忍不住呼出不稳的鼻息。

"OK，我只是不确定⋯⋯"Eduardo沉溺在Mark诱人的喘息之中，全然忘记原来想说的话。

Eduardo的胸膛紧贴Mark的后背，双臂从腋下穿过Mark，右手向上抚弄Mark敏感的乳头，左手沿着肌肤不断下滑，从Mark消瘦的肋骨到侧腰再到大腿，并最终停留在他的胯下。

"嗯哈，Wardo"Mark在感受身体的愉悦时无意识地呼出了Eduardo的名字。这无疑是对Eduardo最好的鼓励，Mark对他的索求一直是他欲望战胜理智的罪魁祸首。如果不是因为这样，一向循规蹈矩的乖学生Eduardo Saverin又怎么会答应Mark完成他的「哈佛情侣必体验性爱地点」清单上面的内容，比起H33的公共休息区，学校图书馆真的有点太过分了。（当然也是极为期待的）

"I'm here, amor.（我在这里，亲爱的）"此刻Eduardo已经再度完全勃起，他的下身又一次贴近Mark。

"不，Wardo，已经够了⋯⋯"Mark在Eduardo怀中扭动，后穴的不适感让他不想再次被插入。

"我知道，我只是想帮你，Mark。"Eduardo在Mark太阳穴上印上一个吻，安抚了他的不适。然后把手穿过了Mark的胯下，扶着Mark的大腿将他的一条腿架起来踩在墙面。

重心不稳的Mark向后倒去，跌入了Eduardo的怀中。Eduardo将胯部微微前顶支撑着单腿站立的Mark，待两人找回重心站稳之后，Eduardo原本在揉弄Mark乳头的另一只手也开始往下，来到Mark的臀部。

单腿屈伸的动作让Mark的臀部放松打开，双手撑着墙面，挺起下身方便Eduado对他下身进行清理。Eduardo试探性地探入两指，刚经历过疼爱的后穴让手指轻易没入其中，让Eduardo缓缓将里面的体液引流而出。

"嗯⋯⋯"异物的插入让Mark略有不适的哼了一声，他把额头也抵着墙壁，身体打颤地感受手指擦过前列腺的磨人快感。Mark的手再一次忍不住握紧因刺激而抬头的阴茎，有一下没一下地抚弄着它。

"I love you, Mark."Eduardo吻上Mark的肩窝和胛骨，将早已因为Mark的呻吟而硬挺的性器在Mark腿上摩擦。

"我知道，你已经说过很多遍了Wardo。"Mark在忍耐着不适与快感的双重刺激，断断续续地回应。

Eduardo的手指不断深入搅动内壁，帮助Mark清理甬道深处残留的体液。他拿下花洒喷头，将温暖的水流淋在Mark的背上，并将水引入穴内进行清洁。逐渐强烈的刺激让Mark不得不放弃抚慰自己，双手撑墙以免摔倒。

Eduardo仔细地清理了一会后把手指抽出，伸头靠近Mark，鼻尖蹭着湿淋的卷发问道："感觉好些了吗？"

忽然的空虚感使Mark一阵恍惚，他喘着气感受了一下自己的身体，然后回答："好很多了，但是⋯⋯你还需要帮我解决这个，Wardo。"Mark点了点头，示意Eduardo看他那因为后穴刺激而完全勃起的阴茎。

"以及解决你的那个⋯⋯"Mark低头看向Eduardo同样挺立的性器，笑着补充了一句。

"当然，你优先。（Sure，you first.）"Eduardo将Mark转过来面向自己，对着Mark的唇印上一吻，咧嘴将一个灿烂的笑容送给了他，然后弯腰含住了Mark的性器。

"Fxxk！"Mark没想到Wardo会这样做，要害忽然被湿热的口腔包裹的快感和刺激让他忍不住叫了出来。他把十指插进Eduardo的棕发里，扶着Eduardo的头不知道该往后推还是往前按。

Eduardo尽量放松下颚，调整呼吸让Mark慢慢深入，他必须按照自己的节奏来，不然Mark可能会激动地把他呛到。他含了一下，然后头部后撤让Mark的性器退出口腔。

"Mark，放松。然后把你交给我。"Eduardo揉了揉Mark的臀部，抬头和Mark说。

Mark用他湿漉漉的狗狗眼看着Wardo，无声地点了点头，发红的眼眶让他仿佛哭过一般格外惹人怜爱。

Eduardo再度把Mark含进口中，舌头上顶压迫着Mark性器敏感的头部。一只手套弄着仍在外面的柱体，另一只手则伸向根部抚慰Mark的囊袋。

"Wardo！"多重的刺激让Mark叫出声，从刚才一直不断接受快感洗礼的身体格外敏感，他坚持不了许久就濒临高潮。

Eduardo口手并用将Mark送上顶峰，在感觉Mark将要射出的时候将性器吞入，让Mark射在他的嘴里。

"嗯！Wardo⋯⋯"Mark仰头靠在墙壁上，叫出Eduardo的名字，享受着高潮后的余韵。

Eduardo握着Mark的根部让已经软下来的性器退出来，吐掉Mark射在口中的体液。他爱怜地在Mark的大腿内侧印上一吻，然后站起身，双臂将Mark圈在墙壁与他之间，与Mark交换了一个缠绵的吻。

"Marky, please？"Eduardo结束了与Mark的深吻，用他棕色的斑比眼看着Mark，喘着气说。

Mark张嘴努力吸着气，顺着Eduardo的目光移到他依然硬挺的下身。"很公平，现在轮到你了。"Mark哼哼地笑出声，伸手握住Eduardo蓄势待发的阴茎。

"Thank you, Darling."Eduardo笑着再一次吻上Mark，用亲吻表达对Mark难以言喻的喜爱。

Eduardo主动挺胯将硬立的性器在Mark掌心里抽插，舌头伸进Mark的口腔中放肆掠夺。而Mark也在尽所能的让Wardo感到快乐，他将手中的柱体圈在掌心，拇指指腹不断摩擦着性器顶端敏感的沟壑。

Eduardo耸动的幅度越来越大，他将额头与Mark抵在一起，双手握住Mark的腰用力的向前顶弄。

Mark在Eduardo即将高潮前伸出舌头，舔了一下Eduardo的鼻尖，然后在他耳边低声说道："I love you too, Wardo."

Eduardo在这声告白中抵达了高潮，他将自己射在了Mark的手中，甚至还有Mark白暂瘦削的腰腹之上。

高潮之后Eduardo将头埋在Mark的肩窝里，快乐地低声笑着。"I Know."Eduardo抬起头在Mark脸上印上情难自禁的亲吻，拿起花洒喷头将两人身上的体液冲洗干净。

待两人收拾干净躺倒在Mark狭小的单人床时，时钟已经指向了凌晨两点。如果是平时，这可能是Mark最活跃的时间。但在经历过漫长性爱的今晚，他已经累到几乎要睡着。

"♪We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas ⋯⋯♪"KirkLand宿舍楼下还传来喝嗨的哈佛学子唱着的走调的圣诞歌。

"没有圣诞老人会给你们这些醉鬼派礼物⋯⋯"Mark在半梦半醒中嘟囔抱怨着。

"Goodnight, Mark."

Eduardo抱着Mark，摩挲着Mark温暖干燥的肌肤，在他身后进入了梦乡。

"Goodnight, Wardo."

＊＊＊

"为什么我们宿舍的沙发换了一张？"Dustin放完假回来，一脸惊奇地问道。

"啊！呃，因为，Mark⋯⋯"坐在新沙发上的Eduardo慌乱地不知道该如何解释。

"因为圣诞老人来过。"Mark隐晦地翻了个白眼，拿着啤酒瓶绕过门口的Dustin来到Wardo身边，在沙发上盘腿坐下并把另一瓶啤酒递到Eduardo手上。

"不可能，我们犹太人才不会有圣诞老人来送礼物！"Dustin不相信地丢下行李，开始找圣诞礼物。

"这个圣诞老人说不定是从巴西来的，要知道那里也会过圣诞节。"Mark笑看着Eduardo说。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 8.7更新：  
欲求不满的Mark好凶(｀Д′)  
另外，只有Dustin肯定没有套ヽ（′ー｀）┌  
↓白袜子的诱惑
> 
> 8.17更新：  
Oops，再次可怜Dustin。  
以及，根据大纲，后面还有……所以待续。年轻真好：）  
↓就在这张红色的沙发上>//////<
> 
> 10.10更新：  
终于写完啦！虽然大纲一早就定好（肉文要个鬼大纲！），但体位和细节改了不少，两人的骚话也越讲越多。  
美国的宜家在圣诞节还开不开门，我还真不知道……不过Wardo总会有办法的！  
P.S.看完有没有一点心疼Dustin？
> 
> 最后，再次感谢大家！如果喜欢，请踊跃留言，或是向Mark提议还有哪些地方是「哈佛情侣必体验性爱地点」哦~哈哈哈哈


End file.
